Meet the Pyro/Transcript
Note: You can watch Valve's original creation of Meet the Pyro here. And one last note, it's the BLU Pyro we're talking about in this case, not the RED one. "Meet the Pyro" title card appears, which gets burned away revealing the BLU Pyro's feet as it walks towards the screen, having also kicked a Minigun cartridge towards the screen and stepped on a small debris of a Sentry Gun, while "Dreams of Cruelty" plays; an interview for BLU Cream starts Cream: (she is seen as an almost full silhouette) I fear of a lot of scary things in the world, but the scariest of them all... is that (she whimpers in fright). Scene cuts back to the Pyro's introduction, where it views its right shoulder; RED Tails tries to enter a wooden building for safety, only for a panicked RED Shadow to close the door and lock him out, with the former attempting at pulling on the door handle Interview for BLU Charmy starts Charmy: (seen as an almost whole silhouette) No, I ain't--I ain--I ain't talking about that freak, alright? (attempts to detach a lavalier microphone strapped to his shirt) She's not here, is he? (stands up, panicky) How do I get this f**king thing off!? (he dashes towards the camera and knocks it down) Back to Pyro's scene; it kicks open a door of a wooden building, revealing RED Silver hiding in the corner, who presumably escapes; the camera zooms in on its almost-ready Flamethrower Interview for BLU Shadow starts Shadow: (while holding a lit cigar) One shudders to imagine what inhuman thoughts lie behind that mysterious mask. Cuts back to the Pyro; it fires its Flamethrower and the camera zooms out, revealing that the Pyro has burned down many of the wooden buildings in the town Shadow: ...what dreams of chronic and sustained cruelty? The camera cuts to viewing the Pyro from its front; it zooms in instantly into one of the eyepieces of its mask. A white spot is seen at the end and the camera zooms over to there, to which it is viewed from a binocular perspective, revealing a dreamscape seen from the Pyro's perspective otherwise known as Pyroland. "Do You Believe in Magic"' plays, and the scene is shown to be what the Pyro sees through its eyes, where lollipops, colorful hills and villages, rainbows, and floating cats are seen. In the dreamscape, the Pyro's flamethrower is seen as its Rainblower, which shoots rainbows, which the Pyro does over the ground, causing flowers and lollipops to grow in front of it from the grass the Pyro stands on. In the dreamscape, the RED members appear as chubby and possibly adorable babies wearing diapers. RED Bowser appears and bounces from the ground, and the Pyro grabs a lollipop and cheers. Both it and Bowser are shown to be happy. In the dreamscape, Bowser is shown to be running towards the Pyro, only to trip, to which he ends up standing back up and continues running towards the Pyro. The latter does the same thing. While in the dreamscape, it is shown to shove the lollipop into Bowser's mouth, the scene immediately cuts back to the battle, where in actuality, the Pyro actually impales Bowser with its Fire Axe Bowser: (screams right before he gets impaled) It cuts back to the dreamscape, where RED Charmy is flying over towards the Pyro and lands on its Rainblower, while RED Cosmo, Marine, and Cream are seen in the background. The Pyro takes out a bubble wand and blows bubbles at Charmy's face in its vision, where it has actually shot him in the face with its Scorch Shot in the battle, with Cosmo, Marine, and Cream still standing in the background, frightened and dismayed Charmy: (screams as he gets hit) Back to the dreamscape, RED Sonic is seen to have popped out of a green box, and the Pyro notices and goes over to close the box shut. In the real life, Sonic is actually hiding in a wooden shed, and the Pyro actually bars the doors shut with its Fire Axe Sonic: (sticks his head out) No! The Pyro activates its Flamethrower, bathing the shed and Sonic in flames Sonic: (screams) Back to the dreamscape, where the Pyro continually shoots rainbows from its Rainblower, and it passes the Balloonicorn, with Cosmo and Marine riding it. In the dreamscape, the RED members celebrate and salute the Pyro, while in reality... RED Silver: I'm burning! RED Knuckles gets struck in the back by a piece of debris of the destroyed Egg Pawns made by RED Eggman, who flies upward from a huge explosion impact. RED Tails is fleeing while screaming as an explosion causes RED Amy to fall out of a building. She crawls and mistakenly grabs the Pyro's ankle Amy: Help, please! The Pyro looks down and shoots its flamethrower at Amy. Her screams can be heard as the flames coming from the Pyro's flamethrower are seen on the reflection of the Pyro's eyepieces as it tilts its head Team Fortress 2 ending flourish plays Cuts back to the battle scene, where the camera views the dreamscape, showing that the Pyro is walking happily into the sunset. The camera exits the dreamscape through a burnt and gaping hole in Knuckles's chest. The view through his chest transitions back to actuality as Knuckles clutches the smouldering and obliterated innards of his inside and then falls over with a groan heard, and his helmet falls off of his head, in addition. The Pyro continues to walk away into the sunset while whistling "Do You Believe in Magic?", as the charred corpses of the RED members are seen. Buildings start to fall and collapse from the huge inferno, followed by the screen fading black Category:TLOACTAC Short transcripts Category:Transcripts